


Calculated Steps

by Identiaetslos



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First real attempt at writing Vivienne, Flirting, Fluff, Mage love, Romance, Someone likes Vivienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Rose Trevelyan has much to learn about Orlesian propriety. Vivienne has volunteered to teach her with the hopes that she will be successful at the Winter Palace ball...and it may also be an excuse to enjoy her company on a more personal level.Prompt: Morning





	Calculated Steps

Light from the new day sun streamed through the high stained glass windows that decorated the gorgeous, cathedral-like throne room of Skyhold. Early daybreak was the best time to do this, it had been decided, and the easiest time for Rose Trevelyan to shoo everyone from the chamber, both in number and the fact that the ranking officers in the Inquisition wouldn’t be awake yet. Thus, less questions.

Well, everyone except for a lone cellist found among the ranks of the faithful, and Madame Vivienne de Fer.

Fidgeting with her fingertips, Rose had descended from the perch upon which her grand chair rested, and to a patch of prismatic sunlight that scattered brilliant colors across the ancient, storied stone that, naturally, Vivienne found. Like a cat finding the lone patch of sun. Or more like, a player in a spotlight. Either way, she had managed to catch it in just the right way. She always looked picturesque no matter what she wore or under what lighting she was in.

Rose found it difficult not to let more nervousness show the more she admired her beauty. She knew it, too.

“You mustn't fidget, my dear,” Vivienne said, closing the distance and placing a calming hand on Rose. “It’s all right to be nervous. Especially since this is your first venture at Court, but to visibly show it might as well be you presenting your neck to them.”

Rose nodded apologetically, suddenly feeling small next to the First Enchanter of the Orlesian Court. Easily detecting her intimidation, Vivienne further cemented herself with a smile in return meant to both soothe and own.

Vivienne seemed to float as she neared, the air filling with her light, floral perfume, her powerful arms and hands undulating in effortless movement before applying pressure to Rose’s stomach and hips. “Keep that in, and these forward,” she said, her hands gliding up to her shoulders and tugging at her belt.

Rose knew she was being toyed with and wondered if her idle flirtations had meant more to the First Enchanter than the rejections said on the surface.

Vivienne paused in amusement. “Breathe, darling. Don’t hold your breath. The last thing we need is for you to keel over in the middle of the ballroom. Pretend you are giving Cassandra orders.”

She exhaled and righted her posture as Vivienne asked, watching the corner of her eyes flicker with pleasure ever so slightly. Evil.

“Better, but we’ll need to work on it to make it more natural.” Madame de Fer, tugged at Rose’s collar. “It’s a pity that you were never shown this. I would have thought it the first thing that Lydia taught you. Even the rustic nobility of the Free Marches is still nobility.”

“I never left the Circle much before the rebellion,” Rose replied.

Vivienne blinked in surprise and slight disapproval. “One must always be prepared, my dear. Especially a woman of your station and exceptional beauty. Your appearance in Val Royeaux already caught some attention. There’s quite a buzz among just the eligible bachelors, to say the least of the marginally eligible ones, in Orlais as to who might win your hand.”

“I don’t care much for men,” Rose retorted.

Vivienne let out a rare laugh that was enough to tickle the innards. “There’s that confidence. More of that. However, be careful that your adherence to your preferences isn’t used against you.” The First Enchanter searched calculatingly with flashing gray eyes which were deceptively warm. She never wasted a word or even an expression. “In The Great Game, comfort is a losing battle. One must always be prepared to sacrifice.”

There was a lot more told under the surface than shared in her words. That was calculated as well. As with any Orlesians with an iota of influence, there was something more behind Vivienne’s sudden interest, and it went beyond her mere appearance at Halamshiral. Perhaps Blackwall was correct in that Vivienne was just using the Inquisition, perhaps Sera was right too, at the moment Rose didn’t care and told Madame de Fer as much by keeping her posture and allowing a demure smile to tip her hand. As though she had kept her affections for the First Enchanter to herself.

“We must also never forget that we’re human,” Rose dared a return which earned her a laugh.

“Neither of us are human, my dear.” Vivienne replied quickly, her voice even, even though she detected the flirt. Lifting her hand to the cellist, she signaled her to play and then took Rose's hand. “And you needn’t try for me so hard.” She left the last sentence cryptic, tugging ever so slightly on the leash she knew she had around Rose.

As if the Inquisitor would mind.

A flutter of music that Rose recognized as Detona’s Fourth began to fill the air as Madame de Fer slipped her hand around Rose’s midsection, causing her breath to catch.

“Relax, darling. Part of this training I’m giving you is to instruct you on how to move across the dance floor with any precision. You want to look at my feet. These are brand new shoes and I’d prefer it if you didn’t scuff them with your clumsiness.”

“You wore brand new shoes to train me how to dance?” Rose asked, shuffling her feet as Vivienne pulled her along.

“Of course, darling,” Vivienne said, offering nothing more than the common knowledge that even in solitude, she wouldn’t be seen in anything less than Val Royeaux’s finest. Which did not include a certain dark haired, Free Marcher mage, who kept level with the First Enchanter, matching her movements twirl-for-twirl to the point where an unconscious smile crested the Rivaini woman’s elegant features.

Rose grabbed and pulled, spun her around, caught in the music and the feel of being under Vivienne’s deliberate hands, her powerful body in hers; eyes locked and speaking in volumes that no one could hear.

“Now you,” Vivienne said, relinquishing control, gasping not so imperceptibly under the exertion of movement and faltering self restraint. She let out a giggle of surprise through the cracks in her facade as Rose pressed against her, eyes flickering to her lips and before regaining their strength.

Rose grinned, calling up a bit of magic and tickled the ends of Vivienne’s fingers as she danced.

The temptation to protest was on end of Vivienne’s tongue, but to Rose’s surprise, said nothing, allowing herself to surrender to Rose Trevelyan as she carried her through the streams of sunlight and exquisite music until the song ended and she let go.

Vivienne looked unraveled until the air filling the space between them cooled her enough to regain composure. “It seems you have that part down well enough. Though, given the current climate, I would avoid the magic. It won’t do you any favors.”

“I wanted you to like it.” Rose said. Her heart thudded in her chest and she exhaled slowly, trying to ignore the pleasant aroma of Vivienne’s perfume on her clothes and the lingering impressions of her still left on her body.

Madame de Fer stripped herself of her facade, allowing her a rare moment of verisimilitude. “I did.”


End file.
